Luke
Personality Luke is withdrawn from most except his 2 close friends Fier Stein and Zack iron who he confides in the most. When times are serious He is very outspoken and voices his opinion loud and Proud. Backstory Luke is a member of the Koan family, a organization of people who do what they want when they want. And his father Jeremiah Koan wanted to leave his family with his wife Seren Koan to have a better life for his son Luke. However due to the crimes of the Koan family the Council did a raid on the Koans Which tragically toke the life of his Wife Seren and almost his son but Jeremiah saved him in time. After the Raid the Koans Were put up for execution however thanks to a political favor from the The Safe Academy they were pardoned however as punishment for there crimes they had to become a regiment for the council and undergo tasks for the council. Even after those tragic events Jeremiah was still the best father a child could ask for. However each day his hatred for the council grew, But also his love for his son grew to. Jeremiah would teach his son to master the Ways of the koans, and the art of battle telling him that skill is what matters most.Making his son study different forms of martial arts,cultures and many other things to hone the young boys mind. At the age of 14 Luke ventured past the giant walls of gingka the town he lived in, into the dense forest of Gingka Forest. It was summertime so he didn't need to worry about the weather however luke senses that he had been followed and he takes out the magic bow called silver his father had got him and readied a arrow. However it was Just Zack Iron and His friend Fier Stein they were his best friends but he had told them not to come because it was to dangerous in the Gingka Forest. Zack says " hey we knew you would need back-up so we are here" with boastful pride. But just as he finished his sentence they all were petrified by a Goark Slevver which has a aura field that freezes its prey they all try to break free but cannot due to the strong Goark Slevver. Using telepathy Luke tells Fier to use a field of magic to scare of the Goark Slevver Fier succeeds in doing that. However Fier also Succeeds in luring a Nearby Dragon towards them as well. they all dash back into the city to warn the others but they are to late and the dragon breaks through along with a bunch more that were waiting for the shield to break down. The elite Soldiers were off on council duties and the sodiers that were in the city were not prepared for a dragon attack. The dragons were destroying everything and there was nothing the boys could do to stop it however when everything seemed lost a man standing on the top of the wall makes a giant magic circle over the city and with a bright flash of light and magical energy the dragons were gone and so was the destruction. the man jumps down from the wall and says " hi i am new here my name is Imani Mau and could i please speak to the mayor of this town?". After everything settles down Imani Mau meets with the mayor and Tells him " i was just in the imperial city looking to start a business but they said to make any kind of business transaction i had to already have a successful Franchise and i am looking to start that here" he says with a smile handing over papers to Mr.GinsaCategory:Characters